fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ampaltus
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight Undrea |weaknesses = Dragon Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by FireBall13 }} Ampaltus are Piscine Wyverns introduces in Monster Hunter Origins. It is also the flagship for the game. Physiology Ampaltus are large creatures that strongly resemble fish of the family Stomiidae. They have a short, blunt snout with a large mouth and fang-like teeth. Because of their long teeth they have a slightly protruding lower jaw. They have large, red eyes that face forward. Their body is mainly dark blue with vertical violet bands on their sides and silver fins. They possess large, broad, pectoral fins that spread out horizontally like wings. The dorsal fin is short and located further back, just behind the tail, which has a V-shaped fin. Abilities Ampaltus produce a strange, black liquid in their body which they spit at enemies to defend themselves. This liquid contains the Dragon Element. Their fangs also secrete a silvery toxin that affects the victim's nervous system. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Piscine Wyvern *Suborder: Fish Feet Wyvern *Superfamily: Violent Fish Wyvern *Family: Ampaltus Habitat Range Ampaltus inhabit areas that contain large bodies of water. This Piscine Wyvern was originally discovered in the Placid Meadow, and has been found in other places since then. Ecological Niche Ampaltus are high up in the food chain. They are indiscriminate predators with no preferred prey, so they eat anything they can catch. Aptonoth, Bullfango, Ceanataur, and Mosswine are commonly eaten by these voracious wyverns. Biological Adaptations The body of an Ampaltus is encased in thick, bony plates. The vertical bands on their sides contains photophores, allowing them to glow in order to attract prey when hunting in the deep sea. On land, they simply ambush nearby prey. They can actually run quite fast and their large pectoral fins serve to stabilize as they chase prey. Their forward facing eyes grants them binocular vision. They posses long, needle-like teeth which pierce and kill captured prey. The prey is then swallowed whole. A gland located near the jaw produce a potent neurotoxin which is secreted through the fangs, which kills prey faster. This neurotoxin is silvery in color, like liquid metal. Ampaltus also possess a special organ which produces a strange, black fluid. This fluid contains the Dragon Element, and serves as its main weapons against enemies. It usually spits this fluid at enemies in the form of a stream or large globs. Behavior Ampaltus are usually seen exploring their habitats, seemingly docile at first. However, they are quick to become extremely aggressive with provocation, and will attack any perceived threat or prey on sight. Carves 'Low Rank' 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Equipment Note: only the finals forms of weapons and armor will be shown. 'Blademaster Armor' Skills: Capture Master, Constitution +1, Marathon Runner, Scavenger, Stam Recov Down 'Gunner Armor' Skills: Capture Master, Constitution +1, Marathon Runner, Scavenger, Stam Recov Down 'Weapons' Attacks *'Roar': Upon first seeing the hunter, Ampaltus will roar. It will also roar whenever it enters rage mode. The roar does no damage and requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Bite': Ampaltus bites the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Undrea. *'Tail Whip': Ampaltus whips the hunter with its tail as it quickly turns around. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Hip Check': Ampaltus turns slightly so that the side of its body is facing the hunter. It reels back, then lunges forward to slam the hunter with the side of its body. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Body Slam': Ampaltus stands in place for a few seconds before it jumps high into the air, damaging any hunters it lands on. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Land Swim': Ampaltus gets on the ground and quickly slithers towards a hunter in an attempt to ram them. When it does so, it almost looks as if it were swimming. Deals a moderate amount of damage. **'Tracking Land Swim': Ampaltus occasionally tracks the hunter when performing its Land Swim attack, making it more difficult to avoid. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Temper Tantrum': Ampaltus starts jumping up and down, stamping its feet and flailing about. Deals a large amount of damage if the hunter comes into contact with it while its in a frenzy. *'Dragon Spitballs': Ampaltus makes a gurgling sound before it spits a glob of dragon liquid. It can spit up to three times consecutively. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts (Severe) Dragonblight. *'Dragon Stream': Ampaltus makes a gurgling sound before it spits a stream of dragon liquid. It can sweep the stream from side to side. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts (Severe) Dragonblight. *'Dragon Splash': Ampaltus spits a glob of dragon liquid onto the ground, creating a puddle. It will then jump up and land on the puddle, creating a big splash that sends the liquid flying everywhere. Like with its other spit attacks, Ampaltus makes a gurgling sound before it spits. Deals a slight amount of damage and inflicts (Severe) Dragonblight. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Neck = ★ *Stomach = ★★★ *Back = ★★ *Legs = ★★ *Fins = ★★ *Tail = ★ Elemental *Fire = ★★ *Water = X *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★★ Status Effects *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★★ Notes *Ampaltus's design is inspired by many different fish that are commonly referred to as "dragonfishes". **Its appearance is based on fish of the family Stomiidae, which includes viperfish, stoplight loosejaws, and barbeled dragonfishes. **The bony plates and wing-like pectoral fins come from the little dragonfish or short dragonfish (Eurypegasus draconis). **Its blue and purple color scheme is inspired by the violet goby (Gobioides broussonnetii), also known as the "dragon goby" or "dragon fish". *Ampaltus's head, back, fins, and tail can be broken. *In rage mode, it will huff smoke and red electricity will crackle around its mouth. *When low on stamina, Ampaltus won't be able to spit its dragon liquid. **It will eat an Herbivore to regain stamina. *Ampaltus's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Piscine Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Flagship Monsters Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Undrea Monster Category:FireBall13 Category:MonsterHunterFlacko